Lost girl
by Littlemonkeyk8
Summary: I know you've probably read the stories. I also know that to you demigods out there, they're real. But, you haven't heard the whole story. The story of my friend, Jamie Claire, is yet to be told. It probably seems a little weird to be telling you this now, but, hey, it's better than not knowing it at all.


Prologue:  
I know you've probably read the stories. I also know that to you demigods out there, they're real. But, you haven't heard the whole story. The story of my friend, Jamie Claire, is yet to be told. It probably seems a little weird to be telling you this now, but, hey, it's better than not knowing it at all.

Chapter One:  
I walked past the unusually gloomy Ares cabin with determination. Not just the determination to not look like an idiot in my battle armor, but to make the Ares cabin feel a little better. I know, I know, that sounds weird given my history with they're immortal father, but they need it. Jamie, the most loved member of the Ares cabin has been missing for two years. The cabin members were dealing pretty well with it until I saw her three months ago.  
Ever since then, I've been looking harder for Jamie, and I was looking pretty damn hard before. Jamie's twin, Matthew, doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. During meals, he sits as far away from the other campers as possible; he never comes to the campfires, and hides out in his cabin during capture the flag. His depression makes my promise to find Jamie weigh just a bit more on my shoulders.  
My girlfriend, Annabeth, volunteered to come with me on the search today, but I told her no. I can tell she's jealous that I'm giving all my attention to the search. She's not just the normal kind of jealous either, she is soooo jealous. Grover, my best friend, thinks it funny, but he gets a punch in the stomach from me, Annabeth, and his girlfriend.  
After my walk past the cabins, I walked up to the Big House and went inside the living room. Sarah Iswald, our Camp Half-Blood counselor, was waiting for me. I told her I would tell her about the last time I saw Jamie. Sarah came a couple months after Jamie's disappearance to help the Ares cabin become their tough and rude selves again. She looks like she's seventeen, but she's immortal, no one knows why. I sat down across from her on the couch, "So, Percy. Tell me about the last time you saw Jamie."  
"It-it was three months ago…" And as I spoke those words, the memory replayed like a movie. "I was walking toward Christa's Deli to pick up lunch for my mother and me. It was around Christmas time so the deli was decorated with wreaths and Christmas lights and there was snow everywhere and the sidewalk was slippery. Before I knew it, something slams in to me, when I see it, I realize its Jamie. First, I'm speechless, then I start asking questions and she keeps telling me she can't answer them. When I ask her if she's okay, she said she was fine. I don't know why, but that response worried me. I asked her where she'd been, and Jamie said, 'I can't tell you, but I know you'll find me. Don't let the camp crumble like an empire,' she looked back and saw something that made her get this worried expression on her face and she ran passed me."  
"Was that the last thing you remember from that moment?"  
"Yeah. The rest of the day after that was a blur." I answered. Sarah thought for a moment, then told me it's amazing I remember that moment so vividly and that I should ask Annabeth about what Jamie had said.  
I knew it would be a little hard to just slip what Jamie said in to a conversation. So, I decided to take my chances of being possible bruised and ask. Gathering my confidence, I walk out of the big house and in to the Athena cabin.  
The cabin looked normal, beds pushed aside for battle maps and other stuff I couldn't name. Annabeth was sitting at the center table designing something, like she always is. "Hey." I said, thinking that might be a good way to start a conversation. As Annabeth turns around, he shining blond hair glistens in the sun making me wonder why she wants to be my girlfriend. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asks concern heavy in her grey eyes.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
"And what might that be?"  
"I just talked to Sarah about the last time I saw Jamie and-"  
"Oh. So that's what this is about." Annabeth says, interrupting me.  
"Anna, I really need your help with this. Don't you want things to back to normal?"  
"Normal? Normal? Things are never normal for a half-blood. But if your definition of normal is you hanging out with Jamie all day while I sit in here figuring out the new capture the flag strategy, then no, maybe I don't want things back to normal."  
"I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me."  
"Because you were happy, Percy."  
"But I want you to be happy." I could tell Annabeth was about to cry. Man, I really messed up as a boyfriend.  
"Percy, obviously, we can't both be happy if we're together like this."  
"Are you saying we should just be friends?" Snap. All of the things that I did to try to make her happy, failed, and now I was losing her. I'm probably the worst boyfriend in the world. "Yeah. I think things were better that way," Yep, officially the worst, "so, what did you need my help with… friend?" I had to pause for a second to get back on track. I shook my head then answered, "Sarah told me to ask you about something that Jamie said to me when I saw her."  
"What did Jamie say?"  
"She said to 'not let the camp crumble like an empire'," I decided to leave out the part when Jamie said that she knew I would always find her. I wasn't ready. I just had a break up, my hearts still healing!  
"The only thing I can think of is Rome. It was a powerful empire that became too powerful and eventually imploded, or as Jamie said, crumbled"  
"Thanks, but how am I supposed to get to Rome?"  
"Well, Ancient Rome, the Rome that crumbled, moves west just like Olympus. So, according to our last update, the modern day Coliseum is just outside Roseburg, Oregon, an old theatre." Well, that's a good fact, but I don't see how that'll help me. Annabeth must have known that, that was what I was thinking because she said, "Jamie was giving you a clue. For some reason, she's leading you there."  
I pondered that for a moment. Why would she want to lead me there? "Alright, I guess I'll go check the place out." I finally said after my long thinking phase.  
"Just be careful and don't tell Chiron you're going."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't" Sometimes I feel I am two steps be hind when I'm with Annabeth.


End file.
